The minecraft children
by shadow ninja amp
Summary: Three realms,three people. A evil world,an old threat and new heroes. Can Zain and his friends foil the plans of a deadly organization while trying to maintain his faith?
1. Chapter 0

My name is Zain but my friends and family call me 'huh',I have been raised by a family of simple villagers,my dad was a priest and my mom was a farmer.

I didn't make alot of friends in the village,not even with my two brothers but I had one friend but he soon moved with his father so they can protect a nearby village from a growing threat,I pray his okay but when he left I was alone,my father would read the bible to me and we passed time reading through it but I was still alone so my father got me a pet wolf that I named,Micheal after the angel.

Yeah that's pretty much it so let's get started shall we? 


	2. Chapter 1

PART 1

It was a normal day for me,I gave praise to God,until:

"Huh!",That was father and he's wondering what I'm doing.

"Huh!',I yelled back.

"Huh.",He said and he just said that supper is almost finish so I should go home now. He left the church with a amused expression on his face.

I decided to finish my prayer and left. The place was actually quite cramped when it was time for church but now it was quiet and calm it felt relaxing but a chill soon went down my spine. Is this bad or good?

•••  
"Huh!",I said as I ate my mother's famous pumpkin pie,I noticed the cake in the middle of the table and asked whose it was since my brothers' birthday passed and Mother's was next month and father never celebrates his.

"Huh?!",She asked with a puzzled look,she asked how could I forget my own birthday. How could I? That does seem dum of me maybe it's because I was mostly at church.

Me and my brothers jumped with joy at the sight of this cake. I was about to take a bite until the door opened violently,and our neighbor,Upa,bursted in the door with a tired expression.

My father stood up and asked with a shocked expression:

"Huh?!",he was asking what he was doing since Father never liked him because he refused to go to church and he even killed his wife and blamed it on a green figure with arms in the air,no one believed him.

"H-h-uuuuuhh!",He yelled that meant there was a attack but who could it be.

•••  
I ran outside and noticed most of the houses were on fire. The church and farm as well! I then noticed three figures that stopped on a burning house,one was in a blue t-shirt and jeans and white eyes and tan skin while the others was a man with red hair and some sort of armor and a tool I've never seen before,he was followed by a woman with long red hair she had the same tool as her partner. What were they,not villagers they seemed different and that other figure with the white eyes.

It turned to me as if I was talking out loud,it formed a grin and soon burst out in a loud said with a smile as he dropped off the burning house,walking towards me:

"Ahh,the Child of Ender is here I'm honored to see you so upclose!",He said loudly,for some reason his voice had a echo like in a cave. And what is he talking about a Child of Ender?

"Don't take your attention off me,you son of a bitch!",Yelled the red haired man yelled as he shot something from the mysterious tool it had a long body feathers at the back and a pointy tip,but the white eyed man dodged it by teleporting me and him a short distance away.

My father ran to us but and yelled something it seemed like he called this demon a 'Herobrine'.

The Demon Herobrine with a glance set my father alight.

"Who are you and how can you do this?!",I pointed to the burning houses.

The Herobrine snickered and yelled in a loud voice and its echo,"The teleportation was simple,I just borrowed your powers,and if you're wondering who I am,your villager father was right I am Herobrine and I am much like a god!"

A god,huh? No no I can't steer off my teachings.

I shook my head violently,soon another pointy projectile was launched at this Herobrine. He stopped just by looking at it and shot it back at the archer,"Shit!",Yelled the red-haired man in frustration,"Why won't anything work on him?!",He began gritting his teeth.

The Herobrine turned around faced the two as he raised his hand the roof suddenly exploded launching chunks of the roof all over the place,"Idiotic pests,can't you see I'm busy!"

Before I could process this horrific scene,I noticed that two figures were hiding behind a wall,it's them but they seem heavily injured.

"Now where was I,Child of Ender?!",This powerful figure turned to me. He had a smirk on his face,like he was amused.

"Why are you here and destroying my home,hurting everyone?!",I yelled a new emotion burned in me something I've never felt before,is this what the Bible refers to as anger.

The Herobrine turned around at gazed at the carnage he caused,the injured villagers and my father who was burned alive,"Oh,well I'm a victim of circumstances,so my actions are all justified." He turned to me with a cold smile,that finally broke me.

I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him off his feet,I myself was shocked by this strength. Instinctively he grabbed my arm and slowly pulled it off him I was left without any form of defense.

"You're a strong one," He began crushing my hand,"But not strong enough!" He smiled wryly.

I knew if it went on this way I would surely die but before that could take part,I watched as something pierced his chest,a blue sword.

"Finally got ya,bastard!",I watched as the Herobrine finally loosened his grip and dropped to his feet,my savior was that red-haired man. He laughed cheerfully as he saw the Herobrine crawling away and the blade was lodged in his chest,and stomped the blade deeper into his chest,it looked like a act of sadism.

The Herobrine turned to me and yelled,"Release your hidden power,Child of Ender,destroy these wort-" His words and life was cut short by the blade in his chest,his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I was happy,a little too happy,my heart was racing with adrenaline,I felt a surge of power in me. I glanced at my hand and watched in shock and fear as my flesh slowly,revealing a black hand coming out from me,my shot of adrenaline turned into intense pain as it felt as if something was trying to get out of me,rip me up inside. I gazed as long majestic black wings appeared from my back,am I some demon,like the Herobrine? I couldn't see it but I felt my face was peeling away as well,I watched as purple particles danced across my body. My body was then controlling itself. My vision became blurry as my howls of agony soon turned to a roar of a beast and then I fainted.

PART 2 A figure ran across the room,He resembled a knight with his iron armor on but his most distinct feature was his glowing white eyes. He burst into a massive hall with statues of men holding diamond pickaxes in hand. A wooden table at the centre of the room with a torch was the only light source. Around the table stood four ominous figures discussing something.

He yelled as he panted,"Master,master!"

The figures turned around and they had the same lifeless white glowing eyes,they all seemed the same but each was unique. For example,there was one that had one of his eyes covered with a eye patch,another wore a pumpkin helm,he looked the scariest with his eyes glowing through the holes,another one had tons of iron swords lodged into his back,but the one that seemed to be leading was a bit taller and wore a crown and his face was tattered in scars.

The crowned one yelled with thundering anger,"Chad,you clot,why did you barge straight into this Summit of the Soul?!"

He bowed and said,"Sorry my lords but the thing is that Sunny has been slain by the hunters and he revealed the secret to the Child of Ender."

The pumpkin head one hissed in anger,"Sunny,that fool,he knew that if Notch found out he would eliminate us but yet he ranted on,if I get him in the Nether I promise I'll rip him limb from limb!"

The one with the swords said with a casual smile,"Hey,don't be so tense,Tesla,I'm sure that if we send a few of our troops they'll be able to terminate the hunters before they can relay the info to Notch." He turned to the crowned one.

"*Sigh* Okay." He turned to Chad who was still bowing,"Chad,you will be in charge of most of the troops,get supplies and leave tomorrow for Stevon,and I won't accept failure." His eyes became like daggers piercing at Chad's psyche.

"Yes my lord and thank you my lord for bestowing this honor to me.",he straightened his position and looked at him.

"You may leave now.",The crowned one waved his hand behind him,he slowly walked away contemplating his strategy. He then turned his attention back to the group at the table and yelled slamming his fist on the table causing a shockwave,"From now on this is war and none of these kids will be left alive even if it costs our lives!"

The group nodded simultaneously and all of them teleported. 


End file.
